TORCHWOOD Institute
by AmandaDream
Summary: Kate a vu toutes les merveilles du monde. Elle a eu la chance de voyager avec le Docteur et Rose Tyler dans le TARDIS.Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un certain Capitaine. Elle se demande parfois comment elle a pu partir en laissant tout cela derrière elle. Aujourd'hui, elle vit une vie tout à fait banale. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Assise dans la pénombre de la pièce, sur la marche la plus basse de l'escalier, Kate Miller réfléchissait. Elle avait tant perdu, sans doute trop. Elle avait besoin de changer de vie au plus vite. Les souvenirs étaient devenus trop douloureux, insupportables.

Elle avait essayé de rester pour le Docteur et pour Rose… Mais elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le pensait. Elle adorait voyager avec le Seigneur du Temps et la jeune londonienne de 19 ans, ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle voyageait avec eux à bord du TARDIS depuis plusieurs mois à présent et ce fut les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle avait vu des merveilles et elle pensait que cela ne s'arrêterais jamais. Mais, depuis le Satellite 5, tout avait changé...

A présent, elle n'était plus la même personne. Quand elle regardait la salle de la console, tous les souvenirs vécus dans cette pièce lui revenaient en mémoire. Les fantômes de son passé la hantaient et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus douloureux. Elle s'était convaincue de rester avec le Docteur nouvellement régénéré et Rose. Elle s'était dit que ça l'aiderait d'avoir ses amis près d'elle, pour oublier, passer à autre chose. Alors, ils ont voyagé encore quelque temps, mais Kate ne ressentait plus la même chose. Elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas oublier, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais passer à autre chose. Un vide profond s'était formé en elle et il ne cessait de s'approfondir à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, au fait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. La beauté des étoiles n'était plus la même, la grandeur des galaxies ne l'étonnait plus, les voyages dans le temps et l'espace avaient perdus toute leur signification.

Les sentiments pesant en elle devenait trop lourd, elle n'arrivait plus à les supporter. Les larmes commençaient à troubler sa vue. Elle soupira fortement, essayant de se ressaisir, mais comment pouvait-elle ? Elle avait perdu la personne qu'elle estimait le plus dans le monde. Assise dans la salle sombre et silencieuse, ainsi perdue dans ses pensées déchirantes, elle se demandait quoi faire. Et, malgré sa volonté de rester forte, les larmes finirent par tomber silencieusement sur ses joues. Il lui manquait affreusement et elle ne pourrait plus jamais le revoir. Elle ne pourrait pas changer cela et elle le savait, mais devait-elle souffrir autant ?

C'était à cause de ce vaisseau, de son entourage qu'elle souffrait tant. Chaque objet lui rappelait un souvenir, chaque pièce lui rappelait un moment de détente passer ensemble, chaque mot lui faisait penser à un phrase, une plaisanterie dite il y a si longtemps. Et à chaque souvenir son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Tant qu'elle resterait ici, les souvenirs l'assailliraient, et elle finirait par céder sous le poids du passé. Elle avait besoin de partir, de s'éloigner de ses souvenirs, de ses fantômes.

Des pas se firent entendre au loin, résonnant sur le sol en métal du vaisseau. Kate aurait pu essuyer ses larmes, se ressaisir et faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Elle aurait pu trouver une excuse à sa présence ici, seule, dans le noir. Et elle aurait pu continuer sa vie habituelle avec le Docteur et Rose. Mais elle ne voulait plus faire semblant, elle ne le pouvait plus. Sa situation la tuait à petit feu, elle devait agir, partir, fuir. Elle resta alors parfaitement immobile et laissa ses larmes couler le long de son visage librement.

Elle entendit les pas se rapprocher et arriver en haut de l'escalier derrière elle, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle sentit alors quelqu'un s'assoir à côté d'elle et un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour comprendre que c'était le Docteur qui l'avait trouvé.

« -Kate ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

La jeune femme ne bougea pas. Elle voulait le regarder dans les yeux et tout lui avouer, tout lui dire. Mais elle se rendit compte que c'était plus difficile qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Son corps resta figé. Le Docteur passa une main sous le menton de la jeune femme et la força doucement à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux marron inquiets rencontrèrent alors ses grands yeux verts tristes.

« -Dit-moi. Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je ne peux plus le faire. Déclara-t-elle finalement d'une voix faible et tremblante.

\- Faire quoi ?

-Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça, c'est trop dur… Je le vois partout dans ce vaisseau, je l'entends dans mes rêves, les souvenirs me tue… Je ne peux plus vivre avec mes fantômes. Je dois partir.

-Partir ? demanda le Docteur, soudainement inquiet et triste.

-Je suis désolé, Docteur, mais je ne peux plus voyager ici. Je veux rentrer chez moi. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Kate savait que cela ferait du mal au Docteur d'entendre ces mots, mais elle ne supportait plus de vivre ainsi. L'homme en face d'elle regarda la jeune femme blonde. Il regardait dans ses yeux verts larmoyant. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il avait en quelque sorte, toujours su, même s'ils avaient tous les deux nié, que Kate aimait son ami disparu. Ils avaient toujours été très proches tous les deux, le capitaine et le détective. Et il savait mieux que quiconque dans l'Univers que la perte de celui que vous aimez est la pire chose qui puisse vous arriver. Il ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie parte, il avait toujours Rose, mais Kate était sa meilleure amie, ce ne serait plus pareille sans elle. Pourtant il accepta.

Le Docteur prit Kate dans ses bras pour la réconforter et la calmer et il lui promit qu'elle rentrerait chez elle.

C'est ainsi que Katheline Miller quitta le TARDIS.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**CHAPITRE I**_

* * *

Les rues de Cardiff étaient en pleine effervescence aujourd'hui. Les voitures circulaient, allant et venant sans cesse sur la route. Les personnes qui marchaient en ville traçaient leur chemin à vive allure, ne semblant même pas remarquer leur entourage. Tous des personnes pressées et réglées comme des horloges.

Katheline regardait la ville depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ses yeux verts épiant chaque détail s'offrant à eux. Chacune de ces personnes pourrait être l'auteur d'un crime à Cardiff. N'importe lesquelles de ces personnes pourraient être suspectes. N'importe qui… Kate soupira fortement et détourna le regard de la fenêtre. Elle se frotta les bras à travers sa veste. Le temps était peut-être plus généreux que d'ordinaire, mais la température restait tout de même assez basse. La jeune femme se retourna vers la pièce vide et silencieuse qu'était son bureau et s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise. Son regard erra un moment avant de venir se poser sur la plaque qui était posée devant elle sur laquelle il était marqué « Détective K. Miller ». Cela faisait presque un an que Kate avait quitté le TARDIS maintenant, laissant ses deux meilleurs amis derrière elle.

Elle se souvenait des adieux assez difficiles, des regards tristes sur leurs visages… Mais elle pensait toujours qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Le Docteur l'avait laissé à Londres, devant son ancienne maison, mais la jeune femme avait besoin d'un nouveau départ. Elle rassembla alors ses affaires et s'installa à Cardiff. Elle acheta cet appartement et créa son cabinet de détective. Elle avait commencé sa nouvelle vie et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle avait en quelque sorte, réussit à oublier ce qui l'avait poussé à partir. Et elle se sentait revivre.

Pourtant, elle était dans une humeur maussade aujourd'hui. Alors que Kate exerçait son métier avec un certain tallent et qu'elle commençait à se faire une réputation, la jeune femme travaillait actuellement sur l'affaire la plus complexe de sa courte carrière. Tout avait commencé il y a une semaine lorsque la fille âgée de 19 ans de la famille Kegan avait mystérieusement disparue. La police s'était chargé de l'affaire mais n'avait rien trouvé. L'enquête n'avançant pas assez vite, la famille avait décidé de demander de l'aide à Katheline. La jeune femme s'était alors emparer de l'affaire et avait enquêté sur la moindre piste. Seulement, le voilà le problème, il n'y en avait aucune des pistes. Rien, pas le moindre indice, pas le moindre suspect, pas le moindre mobile. On savait juste que la jeune Jennifer Kegan avait disparu dans la nuit du 22 octobre alors qu'elle revenait d'une fête un peu arrosée. Depuis, rien de nouveau. Et c'est ce qui frustrait la jeune détective.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte, le bruit faisant sortir Kate de ses pensées. Sans même qu'elle ne donne de réponse, une tête passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte. C'était une femme rousse, âgée de la cinquantaine, qui regardait Kate avec de grands yeux marron, ses lunettes rondes lui tombant sur le bout du nez. C'était Meredith Blake, l'assistante et secrétaire de Kate, c'était également ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie pour la jeune femme. La détective leva la tête en direction de sa secrétaire et l'interrogea du regard.

« -Meredith ?

-Euh, excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais… euh, la famille Kegan est là… expliqua timidement la secrétaire à voix basse.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Kate en chuchotant, se levant brusquement de sa chaise. Non, non, non, non ! Ils ne devaient pas venir avant que je les appelle !

-Je sais bien, mais ils veulent savoir comment avance l'enquête, on ne peut pas leur reprocher. Chuchota en réponse, Meredith.

-Mais je n'ai rien à leur dire ! Je n'avance pas !

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda-t-elle. »

Kate passa une main dans ses boucles blondes et regarda autour d'elle frénétiquement. Elle ne pouvait pas voir la famille, pas maintenant. Elle n'avait rien trouvé et elle ne voulait pas voir leurs visages dépités lorsqu'elle le leur apprendrait. Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils l'accusent de mal faire son travail alors qu'elle ne vivait plus que pour résoudre cette enquête. Elle devait trouver une échappatoire, s'enfuir. Son regard se posa alors sur la fenêtre. Elle eut une idée.

« -Vous les retenez et vous leur dites que je ne suis pas là. Déclara-t-elle à Meredith alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chaise de bureau où elle avait laissé son trench-coat gris.

-Pardon ? Vous ne voulez pas les recevoir ? Qu'est-ce que je dois leur dire exactement ? Ils vont savoir que vous mentez.

-Je ne mens pas. Dans une minute je ne serais plus là. Répondit-elle en enfilant son manteau.

-Mais le seul moyen de sortir est de passer par le porte d'entrée, ils vont vous voir. Souligna la secrétaire.

-Qui a dit que c'était le seul moyen ? »

Kate s'approcha de la fenêtre de son bureau et l'ouvrit. Elle passa la tête dehors et regarda à droite puis à gauche comme pour vérifier si la voie était libre. Puis elle rentra la tête et regarda sa secrétaire avec un grand sourire. Cette dernière semblait avoir compris ce que la jeune femme comptait faire et fronça les sourcils.

« -Vous n'allez tout de même pas passer par la fenêtre… ? demanda prudemment la vieille femme.

-Oh, allez ! Nous sommes au rez-de-chaussée ! Informa Kate en passant une jambe par la fenêtre, sortant lentement. Ça ne représente pas de danger ! Dit-elle ne passant l'autre jambe. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais tomber ! »

Malheureusement, juste au moment où elle finit sa phrase, Kate glissa sur le béton humide du trottoir et tomba sur ses fesses avec un petit cri de surprise. La blonde soupira fortement en se frottant un peu le bas du dos.

« -Forcément, il faut que ça m'arrive à moi… marmonna-t-elle. »

Elle se releva et regarda par la fenêtre où Meredith se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un regard affligé sur le visage.

« -Dites-leur que je suis partit et que je ne reviendrais pas avant deux bonnes heures. »

Puis la jeune femme s'en alla. Meredith leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Sa patronne était vraiment la plus étrange femme de la ville. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et alla parler aux parents de Jennifer Kegan.

* * *

Kate serra son trench-coat près d'elle, essayant de stopper le vent froid qui soufflait en ville. Il était normal d'avoir du vent frai par ici, la jeune femme vivait à proximité de la baie de Cardiff et des docks de la ville. Mais il était agréable de respirer l'air pur. La jeune femme marcha sur le trottoir pendant un moment. La visite de la famille Kegan avait déclenché quelque chose en elle, elle devait absolument trouver un indice qui pourrait faire avancer l'enquête. Elle le devait pour cette pauvre famille. Sinon, quel genre de détective serait-elle ? Cette pensée lui rappela ses derniers instants avec le Docteur et Rose.

* * *

 _Kate sortit lentement du TARDIS et regarda Londres qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se retourner pour regarder le Docteur et Rose Tyler qui se trouvaient devant la boite bleue. Ils avaient l'air triste, elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir, elle l'était aussi. Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle l'avait toujours été lorsqu'il fallait dire au revoir._

 _« -Eh bien, je suppose que je vais y aller. Déclara-t-elle faiblement. Je voulais vous remercier, tous les deux, de m'avoir montré les étoiles et d'avoir été de merveilleux amis._

 _-Tu vas nous manquer tu sais. Intervint Rose. Tu gardes mon numéro, hein ? Ne crois pas que je vais te lâcher comme ça ! Essaya-t-elle de plaisanter._

 _-Promis. Rit un peu Kate_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? Demanda le Docteur._

 _-Oh, hum, je ne sais pas vraiment. Changer de vie, recommencer à zéro. Je pense que je vais déménager. J'ai toujours rêvé de vivre à Cardiff. Je vais ouvrir mon cabinet de détective et reprendre mon ancien travail…_

 _-Je suis sûr que les gens se sentiront en sécurité avec toi. Répondit-il._

 _-Merci. Sourit-elle timidement, espérant que ce soit vrai. »_

 _Kate les regarda un moment sans bouger avant qu'elle ne craque. Elle s'avança et tous les trois s'enlacèrent une dernière fois. Kate les regarda rentrer dans le TARDIS et commença à marcher sur le trottoir pour rejoindre sa nouvelle vie. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner quand elle entendit le grincement du TARDIS. Elle le regarda se dématérialisé une dernière fois avant de reprendre sa route._

* * *

La jeune femme secoua la tête et sortit de ses pensées. Un sourire nostalgique et triste se répandit sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir. Ses amis lui manquaient et il lui arrivait parfois de se demander, en regardant les étoiles le soir, où est-ce qu'ils se trouvaient et quelle planète ils avaient sauvé.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Katheline ralentit le rythme et regarda autour d'elle. Elle venait d'arriver devant la maison où avait eu lieu la fête à laquelle Jennifer Kegan avait assisté avant sa disparition. Elle s'arrêta sur le trottoir désert.

« -Bon, voyons voir… Marmona-t-elle. Je suis une jeune femme de 19 ans. Je sors d'une fête, il fait nuit et j'ai sûrement bu. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'appelle mes parents pour qu'ils viennent me chercher, je suppose. »

Kate regarda vers la maison qu'elle avait visitée quelque jour plus tôt dans le cadre de l'enquête.

« -Oui, seulement j'ai oublié mon téléphone à l'intérieur. Déclara-t-elle, se souvenant que la police avait retrouvé son portable sur le canapé de la maison. Je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'en ai fait. Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais ensuite ? Je décide de rentrer à la maison à pied. »

Elle commença alors à regarder autour d'elle, cherchant la direction du domicile des Kegan. Une fois dans la bonne direction, elle commença à marcher, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, essayant de se protéger contre le froid. Elle marcha pendant une minute, avançant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à une intersection. Elle s'arrêta et regarda les deux rues en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Il fait nuit noire, je suis saoule. Je n'ai donc pas une bonne mémoire et encore moins le sens de l'orientation. Marmona-t-elle. Il est donc facile de se perdre… »

La jeune femme regarda la bonne rue, celle qui menait à la demeure des Kegan, puis regarda l'autre rue. Réfléchissant rapidement, elle décida de prendre l'autre rue. Toutes les possibilités étaient à prendre en compte. Elle avança lentement dans la ruelle qui devenait de plus en plus petite.

Elle commençait à se demander où est-ce que ce passage sombre et étroit allait la mener lorsqu'elle entendit un grognement. Elle se retourna vivement pour regarder s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle. Mais il n'y avait rien. Un bruit de métal retentit alors de l'autre côté. Kate se retourna à nouveau brusquement pour voir qui faisait ce bruit.

« -Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle. »

Mais personne ne répondit. Kate se sentant soudainement nerveuse, décida de faire marche arrière, pour sortir de cette ruelle au plus vite. Mais un grognement se fit à nouveau entendre, plus fortement qu'avant. Kate sursauta en haletant de peur. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour repérer la source du bruit, mais elle ne vit toujours rien. Alors qu'elle commençait à avoir vraiment peur, elle entendit des voix crier.

« -Il est partit par-là ! Cria une femme.

-Suzie, il vient vers toi ! Appela cette fois un homme.

-Tosh ! Viens m'aider ! Hurla une autre femme peu après. »

Kate tourna sur elle-même. D'où venaient ces voix ? Elles étaient proches, elle en était sûre. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de trop y penser car le même grognement se fit entendre, cette fois, il semblait beaucoup plus proche d'elle. Un peu trop proche à son gout. La jeune femme sentait son cœur battre à vive allure, menaçant d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration s'était elle aussi accélérée. La peur s'était emparée de tout son être.

Soudain, elle entendit des pas, quelqu'un courait et se dirigeait dans sa direction. La jeune femme se retourna encore une fois pour identifier la personne que se précipitait droit sur elle. C'est alors que son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Son cœur cessa brièvement de battre et tout son corps se figea. Jamais elle ne s'était attendue à voir cela. Le choc était trop grand, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle devait sûrement halluciner, rêver… Elle ne pouvait pas croire que devant elle se tenait l'homme qui avait été son ami le plus proche, l'homme avec qui elle avait tout partagé, l'homme qu'elle avait perdu, l'homme qui avait hanté ses pensées au point de la pousser à quitter le TARDIS. Devant elle se tenait le Capitaine Jack Harkness.

Kate, sentant le souffle lui manquer, respira avec difficulté, prenant enfin conscience qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration depuis quelques secondes. Ses jambes commençaient à trembler fortement, menaçant de lui faire perdre son équilibre, déjà fragile. La confusion, la peur, la tristesse mais aussi la douleur déferlait en elle, la submergeant. La jeune femme regardait fixement l'homme en face d'elle avec ses grands yeux verts, de peur que si elle clignait des yeux, il disparaitrait.

« -Jack ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle fragile, retrouvant enfin l'usage de sa voix. »

A quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait un homme assez grand, vêtu d'un manteau gris-bleu qui semblait dater de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, et qui semblait aussi abasourdi et confus qu'elle. Il ouvrit la bouche, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il était sur le point de poser une question, mais les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir. Un autre grognement se fit entendre derrière la jeune femme, attirant l'attention de l'homme. Aussitôt, son expression confuse changea pour laisser place à la peur.

« -Attention ! Cria-t-il. »

Kate eut à peine le temps de se retourner, qu'une créature immonde lui sautait au cou. La force avec laquelle la chose s'était jetée sur elle, lui fit perdre l'équilibre pour de bon et tous les deux tombèrent lourdement au sol. Kate hurlait de peur et essayait de tenir la bête le plus éloigné d'elle que possible, mais elle revenait sans cesse à la charge, dévoilant ses dents et grognant comme une bête sauvage. Kate, en dessous de la créature sentait sa force faiblir, la peur, le choc, la lutte… tout l'avait épuisé et elle ne savait pas si elle tiendrait encore longtemps. Elle eut vaguement conscience de Jack au-dessus d'elle qui essayait de lui enlever la chose qui l'attaquait. Dans la lutte, la bête enfonça ses dents pointues et acérés dans l'avant-bras de Kate qui hurla de douleur. Jack essayait de faire lâcher prise à la chose, mais seul, il n'arrivait à rien. Il entendit soudain des pas se rapprocher il leva la tête pour apercevoir ses collègues entrer dans la rue.

« -Owen ! Viens m'aider ! Hurla-t-il désespérément. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta immédiatement, il vint saisir la créature tandis que les deux filles qui l'avait suivi, l'aspergèrent avec du liquide qui la fit pleurnicher et s'éloigner. Kate grogna quand les dents de la bête quittèrent son bras ensanglanté. Elle se releva vivement, manquant de tomber à cause de ses jambes tremblantes et molles, mais elle parvint à se tenir debout et à reculer de quelque pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le mur. A ce moment, elle aurait voulu courir le plus vite et le plus loin possible mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle resta là figer à regarder avec horreur la créature qu'elle devinait être extraterrestre.

Jack laissa ses trois collègues s'occuper de la bête et se retourna pour regarder Kate. Quand il l'a vit, collée au mur, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court et rapide, le bras blessé, il se sentit immédiatement coupable. Il savait que la créature était là, il aurait dû l'arrêter. Il s'approcha d'elle, tendant une main pour l'aider à se tenir debout.

« -Kate, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il. »

La jeune femme tourna brusquement son regard vers lui, et en voyant qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle fit plusieurs pas de côté pour s'éloigner de lui.

« -Non ! Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Ordonna-t-elle, effrayée. »

Jack sentit la douleur le transpercer, ne supportant pas d'être ainsi rejeter, mais il ne montra rien et obéit. Il se figea sur place, attendant qu'elle se calme, ne voulant pas l'effrayer davantage. La jeune femme ne savait pas où regarder, ses yeux ne cessaient de jongler entre la créature et Jack. Elle avait véritablement peur, elle pouvait dire qu'en ce moment elle était la fille la plus effrayée du monde. Elle venait de se faire attaquer par une chose qui ne venait sûrement pas de la Terre et elle pouvait voir le Capitaine Jack Harkness debout devant elle, bien vivant. Elle décida alors de se concentrer sur lui. Il semblait réel, mais il ne pouvait pas l'être ! Elle le fixa pendant un moment avant d'oser parler.

« -… Tu n'es pas réel… Marmonna-t-elle, sa voix tremblante. Tu ne peux pas être réel…

-Je suis réel, Kate. Répondit Jack avec une voix calme qui se voulait rassurante.

-Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Contra-t-elle en secouant fortement la tête, les larmes troublant sa vue. J'ai passé des mois à essayer de t'oublier, j'ai passé des mois à essayer de faire mon deuil… Tu n'es pas vraiment là…

-Je suis vraiment là, Kate, regarde-moi, je suis là. Je suis réel. »

Kate regarda pendant un moment l'homme devant elle, des pensées confuses et contradictoires se bousculant dans sa tête, se mêlant à des souvenirs douloureux qu'elle avait voulu oublier. Elle prit une grande inspiration, essayant de se calmer en vain.

« -Mais Jack… tu es mort… répondit-elle, sa voix se brisant dans un sanglot, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. »

Jack sentit son cœur se serrer, il voulait aller la réconforter, tout lui expliquer mais il se trouva incapable de bouger. Kate pleurait maintenant, rendant ainsi sa respiration encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Son bras était lancinant, dégoulinant de sang et sa tête tournait beaucoup trop. Tout devenait trop dur à supporter. Ses yeux se révulsèrent dans sa tête et elle perdit connaissance. Jack eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

* * *

Katheline sentit le néant lentement l'accueillir. Elle avait de moins en moins conscience de son entourage. C'est à peine si elle sentait les bras forts qui la soutenait ou les voix inquiètes qui parlaient au-dessus d'elle. A présent en paix, son esprit se permit de vagabonder. Il erra pendant un moment avant qu'il ne fasse ressurgir des souvenirs oubliés il y a longtemps, des souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire, des souvenirs affreusement douloureux…

* * *

 _Le Satellite 5… L'objet de tous ses cauchemars. Après un voyage tout ce qu'il y avait de banal, Kate, le Docteur, Rose et Jack s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans des jeux télévisés plus mortels les uns que les autres. Les Daleks étaient ensuite arrivés et menaçaient de détruire l'humanité toute entière. Kate démêlait des fils provenant du Satellite avec Rose à ses côtés. Elle avait peur, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Elle avait voyagé avec le Docteur depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il trouvait toujours une solution, mais là, sa foi en lui avait un peu faiblit face aux Daleks._

 _Jack arpentait la salle et Kate ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux de son travail pour l'observer. Il avait été décidé plus tôt que Jack partirait vers les étages inférieurs pour empêcher les Daleks de monter. Son cœur se serra en le voyant, armé et prêt à partir. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien, aucune arme capable de stopper les Daleks… Elle avait peur pour sa sécurité. Jack était son meilleur ami, peut-être même quelque chose de plus, si elle écoutait son cœur. Mais avec Jack, l'homme-qui-drague-tout-ce-qui-bouge, elle s'était dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas laisser ce « quelque chose de plus » grandir. Pourtant, il était difficile de contrôler ses sentiments._

 _Le jeune homme s'avança vers ses amis. Kate laissa tomber ses fils et le regarda, appréhendant ce qui allait arriver. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les adieux. Cependant, Jack Harkness souriait et semblait calme._

 _« -On s'est bien marré ! S'exclama-t-il avec un petit sourire. »_

 _Tout le monde lui offrit un sourire pincé, forcé. Jack laissa alors tomber son sourire, lui aussi._

 _« -Mais il faut se dire au revoir. Continua-t-il._

 _-Ne dites pas ça, Jack. Intervint Rose. Le Docteur va réussir, attendez, vous allez voir. »_

 _Un part de Kate pensait la même chose qu'elle et voulait acquiescer mais l'autre part d'elle lui disait que les chances de survivre aux Daleks étaient minces. Les larmes commençaient à troubler sa vue, elle baissa alors la tête pour que personne ne le remarque._

 _« -Rose. Déclara Jack. Vous valez le coup qu'on se batte pour vous. »_

 _Puis il l'embrassa brièvement sur le front, ce qui surprit un peu Kate. Le plus grand dragueur de l'Univers se contenterait d'un baiser sur le front comme adieux ? Puis Jack se tourna vers elle. Katheline sentit son corps se raidir, le regard toujours fixé ailleurs que sur lui. Une main vient se poser sous son menton et releva sa tête. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Jack sourit tristement quand il vit les yeux verts de la jeune femme remplis de larmes prêtes à tomber._

 _« -Dois-je répéter que je n'aime pas voir des larmes dans tes yeux ? demanda-t-il doucement avec un sourire un peu taquin._

 _-A qui la faute ? rétorqua faiblement la jeune femme avec un petit sourire triste._

 _-Qui aurait cru que tu pleurerais pour moi ?_

 _-Je ne veux pas que tu partes… Marmona-t-elle finalement._

 _-Je dois y aller._

 _-Je sais. »_

 _Kate hocha la tête, essayant de se ressaisir, essayant de se contenir mais elle échoua lamentablement. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge et elle se jeta sur lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa poitrine et enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule. Jack la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre lui. Mais au bout de quelques secondes qui semblèrent des heures pour Kate, Jack la poussa un peu pour qu'elle s'éloigne. Jack la regarda dans les yeux souriant tristement. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, essuya ses larmes du bout de ses pouces et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Kate fut surprise par le baiser, mais ses lèvres contre les siennes, si douces, la poussèrent à fermer les yeux et à savourer le moment, sans doute leur dernier moment._

 _Le baiser l'avait tellement bouleversée, qu'elle remarqua à peine Jack s'éloigner pour faire ses adieux au Docteur et partir sur le champ de bataille avec une dernière phrase, la phrase qu'elle avait toujours aimé « Rendez-vous en enfer ! »._

* * *

La jeune femme sentit qu'elle se réveillait lentement. Tout tanguait autour d'elle. Elle se rendit compte après quelque secondes que quelqu'un la portait dans ses bras. Elle se risqua d'ouvrir les yeux pour identifier son moyen de transport. Mais elle ne vit qu'une tâche trouble. Elle fronça les sourcils et décida de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se disait autour d'elle.

« -Met-là sur la table. Déclara un homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda une femme qui semblait gentil, douce.

-Son bras a été pratiquement perforé par le Weevil, mais le muscle ne semble pas trop atteint. Je vais devoir l'endormir pour la recoudre. Répondit le même homme qu'avant.

-Et après ? Demanda cette fois la voix de Jack.

-Avec un peu de rééducation, elle ira très bien dans une semaine, voire deux maximum. »

Puis, elle sentit quelque chose lui piquer le bras. Elle devina très vite, quand elle sentit son monde s'estomper, que c'était un anesthésiant. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne retomba à nouveau dans le néant.

* * *

 _Rose et Kate s'était laissé avoir. Elles s'étaient laissées bernées par le Docteur. Il les avait renvoyés sur Terre dans leur temps pour qu'elles soient en sécurité. Mais Rose et Kate voulaient retourner là-bas, pour l'aider. Rose avait alors pris un énorme risque. Elle avait regardé dans le cœur du TARDIS. Kate avait essayé de la convaincre que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. En regardant dans l'âme du TARDIS, Rose avait changé. Elle les avait ramené sur le Satellite 5 et avait terrassé les Daleks d'un simple revers de main. Le Docteur avait alors repris les choses en main et avait aspiré l'énergie dorée du TARDIS avant qu'elle ne tue la jeune femme. C'est ainsi que Rose se retrouva allongé sur le sol du TARDIS, inconsciente. Le Docteur était prêt de la console alors que Kate veillait sur sa jeune amie. Elle lui caressa les cheveux avant de regarder le Docteur, il démarrait le TARDIS, elle le savait. La panique s'installa en elle._

 _« -Docteur ? Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi… On ne peut pas partir, il y a peut-être des survivants là-bas, nous devons les aider ! Et Jack ! Nous ne pouvons pas partir sans Jack. »_

 _Le Docteur baissa la tête, ne répondant rien pendant un moment avant qu'il ne la regarde dans les yeux. Kate sentit son estomac se retourner quand elle vit son regard triste._

 _« -Je suis désolé. Déclara-t-il simplement. »_

 _Kate sentit son monde s'écrouler. Cette simple phrase venait de détruire sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, elle ne voulait pas le croire. Jack ne pouvait pas être mort. Elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer une seule seconde. Mais le Docteur, la regardant avec un air triste, les yeux remplis d'excuses silencieuses, lui fit prendre conscience de la dure réalité. Les larmes commencèrent à brouiller sa vue, ses mains tremblaient mais rien n'était comparable à la douleur qu'elle ressentait. La pire douleur du monde. Un poignard dans le cœur n'aurait jamais le même effet face à cette souffrance silencieuse qui vous ronge de l'intérieur, qui pénètre chaque parcelle de votre être. Kate pensait qu'à partir de maintenant, plus rien ne pouvait la déranger, parce qu'elle venait d'atteindre son plus haut seuil de douleur. Elle avait tort, car son deuxième meilleur ami, la deuxième meilleure chose dans sa vie était sur le point de changer à jamais…_

* * *

Reprenant lentement conscience, la jeune femme remua un peu les paupières. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été assommé à coup de massue. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais les referma aussitôt en gémissant un peu. Les lumières étaient trop agressive alors elle recommença, mais cette fois, en y allant plus doucement pour laisser ses yeux s'habituer à leur environnement. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle put enfin regarder où elle se trouvait. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa promenade dans cette ruelle qui lui avait value de retrouver un ami censé être mort depuis un an et de faire connaissance avec une créature extraterrestre. Malheureusement… elle aurait préféré que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle regarda autour d'elle après s'être difficilement mit assise. Elle aurait cru se retrouver dans un hôpital après sa perte de connaissance. Mais, malgré les outils médicaux à ses côté et son bras bandé, elle était sûr que ce n'était pas un hôpital. Elle remarqua alors des escaliers et décida de les emprunter. Elle n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire.

Plus elle montait les marche, plus elle pouvait entendre des voix. Elle décida de les suivre. Le décor était pour le moins insolite, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle se trouvait mais elle pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle était sous terre. La sorte de grande colonne au milieu du bâtiment ressemblait étrangement à la colonne d'eau de Cardiff. Sortant de ses pensées décousues et confuses, elle continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve devant quatre personnes. La conversation en cours s'arrêta immédiatement et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Kate se sentant déjà confuse, se sentit maintenant extrêmement nerveuse.

« -Jack ! Appela une femme aux cheveux noirs bouclé sur la droite de Kate. »

Aussitôt, le Capitaine Jack Harkness sortit de ce que Kate devinait être son bureau. Lorsqu'il la vit debout dans la pièce, il se figea et un air inquiet se posa sur son visage. Il tenta tout de même un petit sourire.

« -Enfin réveillée, alors ? demanda-t-il, se voulant taquin, mais l'inquiétude se lisant toujours dans sa voix. »

Kate resta là figée, à le regarder bêtement. Son cerveau ne pouvait pas assimiler toutes les informations. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle était partagée entre la joie et la tristesse, la confusion et l'excitation. Que devait-elle choisir ? Sa tête recommença à tourner et elle pâlit. Jack s'en rendit compte et s'approcha d'elle, de plus en plus inquiet. Il savait que cela devait être un choc pour elle.

« -Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je… Je ne sais pas… marmonna-t-elle difficilement en le regardant. Je ne sais plus… »

Kate avait les larmes aux yeux maintenant. Elle n'était pas comme ça d'ordinaire. Elle avait toujours été une femme forte qui savait cacher ses émotions. Son métier l'avait aidé à développer cette faculté, mais avec Jack, elle s'était toujours sentit plus fragile. Elle était à découvert.

La jeune femme leva une main hésitante et tremblante vers le visage de Jack et la posa sur sa joue. Le capitaine la laissa faire, il la regardait dans les yeux, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Kate laissa glisser sa main sur la joue de Jack, elle pouvait sentir sa peau chaude, mais ce n'était pas une preuve suffisante. Alors elle enleva sa main et cette fois, la plaça sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. Sous ses doigts, elle pouvait sentir les battements réguliers du cœur de Jack. Ce dernier compris ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle vérifiait. Il plaça sa propre main sur la sienne alors qu'elle était toujours sur sa poitrine.

« -Okay… Déclara-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Je crois être maintenant sûre que c'est réel, que tu es réel.

-C'est un bon début. Répondit calmement Jack.

-J'ai beaucoup de mal à suivre… Avoua-t-elle. J'ai besoin de m'assoir. Déclara-t-elle, sentant ses jambes flancher un peu. »

Jack l'aida à se diriger vers un canapé et se mit accroupit devant elle. Il lui tenait toujours les mains et la regardait dans les yeux. Kate avait beaucoup de mal à assimiler tout ce qu'il se passait.

Tout le monde autour d'eux était très confus mais personne n'osait intervenir. Il semblait que des retrouvailles se déroulaient devant eux. Personne ne savait qui était cette jeune femme ni ce qu'elle avait à voir avec Jack. Owen, le jeune homme en blouse blanche et complètement avachit sur sa chaise, semblait en avoir marre de voir ça. Il se racla la gorge.

« -Jack ? demanda-t-il. »

Le concerné leva la tête et vit que tous ses employés le regardaient avec un air confus et une certaine gêne. Il devait décider quelque chose. Kate n'était pas en état pour qu'il la présente à tout le monde, de plus, il devait lui parler en privé, lui expliquer. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire ici, devant tout le monde.

« -Rentrez chez vous, il se fait tard. Déclara-t-il. On se voit demain. »

Tout le monde semblait hésiter, ne sachant pas si c'était réellement une bonne idée de laisser Jack seul. Toshiko, une jeune femme d'origine japonaise s'approcha un peu.

« -Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ne t'en fait pas. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et tout le monde partit. Le silence avait rempli l'édifice. Il ne restait plus que Jack et Kate.

« -Enfin seuls. Plaisanta légèrement Jack.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est censé être rassurant ou non… »

Jack baissa la tête. Il savait bien que la jeune femme était toujours en état de choc. Il voulait faire en sorte qu'elle se sente mieux. Surtout en sa présence. Il ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler tous les bons moments qu'ils avait passés ensemble sur le TARDIS. Ils passaient parfois pour de vrai gamins à hurler et à courir après l'autre dans les couloirs du vaisseau.

La jeune femme, assise sur le canapé, sentit l'usage de ses jambes lui revenir peu à peu. Elle les replia alors devant sa poitrine, les pieds posés sur le bord du sofa. Jack se leva en souriant un peu. Elle avait toujours eu pour habitude de s'assoir ainsi. Cela le rassurait de la voir reprendre ses habitudes. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon et attendis patiemment que son amie dise quelque chose. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

« -Tu es censé être mort… Je t'ai cru mort…. Déclara-t-elle avec la voix brisée.

-Je sais…

-Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir avec un simple 'je sais', Jack ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu es bien vivant et debout devant moi alors s'il te plait, il va me falloir plus que ça. J'ai besoin d'explication.

-Je sais… Répéta-t-il sans le faire exprès, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. Désolé, oui, je vais t'expliquer. Mais… C'est assez compliqué et encore un peu confus pour moi.

-Jack. J'ai vécu un an en pensant que tu étais mort. J'ai besoin de savoir. Compliqué ? J'ai voyagé avec le Docteur, j'ai connu pire, je m'en sortirais.

-D'accord.

-Mais avant…

-Oui ?

-Je sens que ça va être une très longue conversation, il est tard et j'ai encore l'esprit un peu brouillon. Je pense que je pourrais avoir besoin d'une tasse de thé. »

Jack sourit à sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé si ce n'est qu'elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Il hocha la tête et lui tendis la main.

« -Viens dans mon bureau, je vais te faire ça. »

Kate lui sourit affectueusement. Elle était peut-être encore sous le choc et terriblement confuse, Jack restait et resterais toujours son meilleur ami et le revoir lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Elle prit sa main et se laissa guider dans son bureau.

« -Un sucre et un nuage de lait, si je me souviens bien. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Tu te souviens de ça ?! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

-Comment oublier ? C'est purement britannique ! Se moqua-t-il gentiment. »

Kate fit semblant d'être indignée et le poussa un peu de l'épaule. Jack rit de bon cœur, parfaitement heureux de retrouver la femme la plus importante de sa vie.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Good morning ! Comment ça va ? Je suis de retour avec mon troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 3**_

* * *

La salle était silencieuse. Le seul bruit qui pouvait être entendu était l'eau chaude que Jack versait dans une tasse. Kate était assise à son bureau, les jambes ramenées vers sa poitrine, comme elle avait pour habitude de le faire et regardait son entourage avec beaucoup de curiosité. Le lieux de travail de son ami était tellement étrange et semblait sortir tout droit d'un film. L'éclairage était assez sombre, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, Kate avait l'impression de se trouver dans la cave secrète de Batman.

Elle fut vite ramenée à la réalité lorsque Jack déposa sa tasse devant elle. Kate la pris dans ses mains et huma la douce odeur du thé. Jack fit, lui, le tour de son bureau pour venir s'affaler sur sa chaise. Il regarda la jeune femme en face de lui avec un sourire. Kate leva les yeux de sa tasse et haussa un sourcil.

« -Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas changé. Déclara-t-il. Enfin, si ce n'est que…

-Si ce n'est que quoi ?

-Si ce n'est que tu es encore plus belle. »

La jeune femme sourit timidement en baissant le regard.

« -Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé, Jack. Tu es toujours le beau parleur que j'ai connu.

-Hey, tu faisais partit de ceux qui aimait m'entendre parler ! S'indigna-t-il.

-C'est vrai… Avoua-t-elle avec un sourire. Alors ?

-Alors ? Répéta-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas mort ?

-Ouais… Hésita-t-il.

-Raconte-moi, s'il te plait. Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

-Eh bien… C'est une longue histoire… Tu te souviens du Satellite 5 ?

-Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? répondit-elle.

-Oui, c'est vrai… Hum… J'ai été tué là-bas. Par un Dalek.

-Tu n'a pas pu être tué, tu es encore vivant. Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

-Non, j'ai réellement été tué. J'étais mort. Clarifia-t-il avec sérieux.

-Je ne te suis pas. Si tu es mort, comment peux-tu être là ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle, captivée et à la fois perdue.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'étais mort et pourtant je me suis réveillé. Seulement, à mon réveil il n'y avait plus de Daleks, juste de la poussière.

-Tu as… ressuscité ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

-Je n'en sais rien… souffla-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu à notre étage ? Le Docteur aurait peut-être pu t'aider, t'expliquer.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire, mais quand je me suis remis sur pied, j'ai entendus le bruit du TARDIS. J'ai couru pour vous rejoindre mais je suis arrivé trop tard, vous étiez partit. En m'abandonnant… Termina-t-il avec un peu d'amertume.

-Non ! Jack, on ne t'a pas abandonné ! S'exclama Kate en se penchant en avant pour prendre sa main. On ne t'a pas abandonné. Lorsqu'on est entré dans le TARDIS, j'ai dit au Docteur qu'on ne pouvait pas partir sans toi. Il m'a dit que tu étais mort. On t'a tous crut mort, Jack. Si j'avais su que tu étais encore en vie, je ne serais jamais partie sans toi. »

Le capitaine sourit à la fidélité de son amie. Il était touché. Kate lui sourit un peu aussi puis se rassit confortablement dans sa chaise pour boire quelque gorgé de son thé. Elle souffla un peu et se frotta la tête.

« -Je n'oublierais jamais ce moment et pourtant, j'ai essayé de l'oublier, de le rejeter au plus profond de ma mémoire. Ce fut le pire jour de toute ma vie… Murmura-t-elle.

-Ce fut aussi le mien. Acquiesça-t-il. »

En voyant que Kate retombait dans ses lointains souvenirs et en remarquant son visage se remplir de tristesse, Jack voulut changer de sujet, la distraire.

« -A mon tour de poser des questions. Commença-t-il.

-Oh, non, j'en ai encore tellement à te poser ! protesta-t-elle comme une enfant.

-Alors faisons une question chacun. Proposa-t-il.

-On dirait un jeu de gosse. Rit-elle.

-En souvenir du bon vieux temps alors. Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'on se comportera comme des enfants. Sourit-il en se rappelant des moments enfantins passés avec elle.

-C'est vrai. Alors c'est ton tour, je t'écoute, que veux-tu savoir ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette ruelle ?

-J'enquête sur une disparition. Une jeune femme. Je suis détective maintenant. Expliqua-t-elle rapidement. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette ruelle ?

-J'enquêtais sur une disparition, un Weevil. Répondit-il en reprenant ses mots. Je crois que tu l'as déjà rencontré tout à l'heure, mais je peux te le remontrer si tu veux.

-Euh, non merci, je crois que je l'ai vu d'assez près…

-Pourquoi tu n'es plus avec le Docteur ? Demanda-t-il soudainement. »

A cette question, le sourire de la jeune femme tomba instantanément. Jack fronça alors les sourcils. Qu'avait-il dit ? Quelque chose s'était-il mal passé ? Il devint alors inquiet car il commençait à s'imaginer plusieurs scénarios. Les deux pires étaient soit que le Docteur l'avait abandonné elle aussi, soit qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave au Seigneur du Temps. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il redoutait la réponse.

« -Hum… hésita-t-elle. Comment dire ? Je suis partie.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-il, surpris.

-Attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Après le Satellite 5, beaucoup de chose se sont produite en plus de ta mort. J'ai été très secouée mais tout est redevenu dans l'ordre. Sauf que pour moi, rien n'était plus pareil…. Raconta-t-elle, avant d'hésiter à en dire plus. En fait, j'étais toujours en deuil, je n'arrivais pas à t'oublier. J'ai essayé mais le TARDIS me ramenait trop de souvenirs et cela me rongeait de l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais plus rester parce que je n'arrivais pas à avancer. J'ai demandé au Docteur de me laisser partir. Avoua-t-elle, un peu gêné et honteuse.

-Tu es partit à cause de moi ? Demanda-t-il, confus mais aussi touché.

-Oui et non. A cause de ta mort, de nos souvenirs qui étaient trop difficile à supporter lorsque tu n'étais plus là. J'étais trop faible pour aller de l'avant…

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies renoncé à une vie de voyage dans le temps et l'espace à cause de moi. Sourit-il avec fierté. Tu es détective maintenant alors ?

-Haha ! Le coupa-t-elle. C'est mon tour.

-Très bien. Sourit-il. Je t'écoute. »

La jeune femme s'enfonça dans son siège et fit une moue. Elle était en pleine réflexion. Elle avait tant de chose à demander, mais ne savait pas par où commencer. Jack et elle avaient une année entière à rattraper. Y parviendront-ils un jour ? Ne sachant pas par où commencer, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Celle-ci était en verre et permettait ainsi à Kate de voir l'édifice où elle se trouvait. Il faisait sombre et l'endroit était vide. Seuls les ordinateurs émettait quelques lumières ou bruit. C'est un lieu très étrange. Mais quel était ce lieu ? Elle pivota sur elle-même afin de voir Jack du coin de l'œil et elle lui adressa un sourire.

« -Quel est cet endroit ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais ! Sourit-il. »

Il se leva de son siège et fit le tour de son bureau pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Tous les deux regardaient l'édifice vide. Sans lui adresser un regard, Kate reprit la parole.

« -Désolé, j'ai tellement de chose en tête, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer… Avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Je comprends. Répondit-il en hochant la tête avant de revenir à sa question. Ça, c'est TORCHWOOD. Déclara-t-il avec fierté.

-TORCHWOOD ? Répéta-t-elle, voulant essayer le drôle de mot.

-TORCHWOOD. Confirma-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches de pantalons.

-Oui, d'accord, mais c'est quoi TORCHWOOD ?

-C'est là que ça devient intéressant. Nous sommes une organisation secrète créée pour protéger la Grande-Bretagne de toute sorte de menaces extraterrestres. Cet Institut a été créé par le Reine Victoria en 1879 après avoir récompenser puis bannit le Docteur.

-Ah, oui, je m'en souviens, j'y étais. Rit-elle en repensant à ce jour. Tu en as de la chance de travailler ici.

-Il y a de mauvais côté mais j'aime ce job. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Cardiff ?

-Eh bien, après avoir demandé au Docteur de me laisser partir, il m'a ramené à Londres, mais j'avais besoin de changer d'air, de changer de vie. J'ai donc emménagé à Cardiff et j'y ai ouvert mon cabinet d'investigation.

-Et tu as enfin réaliser ton rêve. C'est bien, je suis content pour toi. »

Kate sourit gentiment et pris une grande inspiration, contente de profiter de ce moment avec son meilleur ami. Elle avait été tellement dévastée lorsqu'elle croyait l'avoir perdu, elle ne s'était jamais imaginée que leurs retrouvailles seraient si… simples.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna. Kate sursauta, sortant de ses pensées et chercha dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle regarda le numéro qui s'affichait et fit une grimace avant de se retourner vers Jack. Elle se mordit la lèvre comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle avait fait une bêtise.

« -Oups… Les ennuis commencent… »

Jack haussa un sourcil et retint un sourire amusé. Kate soupira avant de décrocher le téléphone.

« -Allo ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire et une voix innocente. »

Aussitôt, elle sursauta et éloigna son téléphone de son oreille en grimaçant. Son interlocuteur devait être en train d'hurler car Jack parvenait à entendre sa voix à travers le téléphone.

« -Attend, je… Essaya-t-elle de répondre. Oui, je sais… Nan… Laisse-moi t'expliquer… »

Elle souffla et attendit que son interlocuteur a fini de parler. Après une petite minute, elle put enfin prendre la parole.

« -C'est bon t'as fini ? Bon alors maintenant je vais t'expliquer… Où je suis ? Euh, je… ben… Je suis à l'hôpital ! répondit-elle en regardant son bandage sur son bras. Mais non, rien de grave, c'est juste un… un… un chien ! Un chien qui m'a attaqué. Mentit-elle. »

Jack se retenait de rire devant les mensonges de son amie. Kate le regarda et lui chuchota de se taire.

« -Non, non, non ! ce n'est pas la peine de venir me chercher. Un ami est avec moi. Il va me raccompagner…. Oui… C'est ça… A toute suite… »

Elle raccrocha et souffla un grand coup. Elle se tourna vers jack qui affichait un grand sourire amusé. Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

« -J'avais oublié tes tallent de menteuse. Taquina-t-il. Qui c'était ? Demanda-t-il

-Mon petit ami. Répondit-elle. Il s'inquiétait, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, il est tard. »

Jack ne sut pas pourquoi mais il aurait préféré qu'elle lui répondre autre chose. Le fait qu'elle ait un petit ami le dérangeait mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il était surprotecteur et qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Il poussa ses pensées loin dans son esprit et se reconcentra vers la jeune femme.

« -Suis-moi, je vais te raccompagner. Proposa-t-il gentiment.

-Merci, Jack. »

Ils quittèrent le bureau du Capitaine et partir vers la voiture de TORCHWOOD, conduisant à travers Cardiff, sur laquelle la nuit était déjà tombée.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on a de petite explications par-ci par-là mais le meilleur reste à venir ^^**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? Le chapitre 4, pour vous servir :**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 4**_

* * *

Le trajet en voiture fut assez calme. Les seules fois où ils s'adressèrent la parole étaient pour s'indiquer les rues qu'il fallait prendre pour ramener Kate chez elle. C'était un silence confortable. La jeune femme était exténuée par sa journée peu ordinaire et remplie d'émotion. A présent, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait dire à son petit ami. Mentir n'était pas un problème, il fallait juste qu'elle soit cohérente, mais réfléchir ce soir devenait un peu compliqué. Elle commençait à ressentir l'effet des médicaments et du stress peser sur elle et sur ses paupières. Alors qu'elle essayait de ne rien montrer, elle peinait à lutter contre la somnolence. Jack le vit.

« -On est presque arrivé. Déclara-t-il. Plus que quelques minutes et tu pourras te reposer.

-Je l'espère… »

Jack lui lança un regard interrogatif. Kate soupira un peu avant de s'expliquer.

« -Mon petit ami, Ewan, est un peu le genre de gars surprotecteur. Quand je vais rentrer il ne me laissera pas de repos avant que je lui ai tout expliquer. Puis il voudra s'assurer que je vais parfaitement bien. Et peut-être, si j'ai beaucoup de chance, il insistera seulement pour rester dormir sur le canapé.

-Il est surprotecteur ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça.

-Ouais… Mais il m'a fait craqué. Avoua-t-elle en souriant timidement.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

-ça va bientôt faire dix mois. Bientôt un an, mais je préfère allez lentement, prendre mon temps dans notre relation. »

La voiture se gara devant une jolie petite maison. Jack se retourna vers Kate et lui sourit.

« -Bienvenue chez vous, mademoiselle Miller.

-Merci beaucoup, monsieur Harkness. Tu veux entrer quelque temps ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

-Je ne risque pas de me faire jeter dehors par ton petit ami ? Plaisanta-t-il.

-J'espérais plutôt que tu puisses m'aider à échapper à son sermon et son coté surprotecteur. Avoua-t-elle.

-Il fallait le dire plutôt ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

Kate rit avant de sortir de la voiture. Elle prit une grande inspiration car elle savait ce qu'il l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, deux personnes déboulèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Kate eut juste le temps de faire un pas en avant que son petit ami, Ewan, la prenait déjà fortement dans ses bras.

Kate était une fille qui aimait, comme peut-être toutes les filles sur Terre, un homme qui prenne soin d'elle et qui soit attentionné, aimant… Mais elle était une femme qui avait appris à se débrouiller seule au cours de sa jeune vie et il fallait avouer qu'elle avait un caractère bien trempé. Alors un petit ami collant, surprotecteur et inquiet pour elle au moindre faux mouvement n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il lui fallait. Ewan était exactement ce genre d'homme et pourtant elle avait accepté avec joie de sortir avec lui. Peut-être était-ce par ce qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'épauler dans le nouveau tournant qu'avait pris sa vie. Ils s'étaient rencontré peu de temps après que Kate se soit installé à Cardiff.

Elle était seule, elle ne connaissait personne et elle était encore profondément affecté par le mort de Jack et par son départ du TARDIS. Ewan avait été là pour l'aider, la soutenir et la réconforté. C'est ainsi que tout avait commencé.

La jeune femme essaya de se détacher de son petit ami qui était en train de la broyer dans ses bras.

« -Euh… Ewan… Lâche-moi s'il te plait… Tu m'étouffe…

-Désolé, désolé. S'excusa-t-il en la lâchant. Mais t'étais où bon sang ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais à l'hôpital. »

Meredith, sa secrétaire, avance dans le couloir alors qu'elle étais resté discret jusqu'à maintenant.

« -Ma pauvre Katheline, est-ce que vous allez-bien ?

-Oui, je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas Meredith. Déclara-t-elle gentiment. Mais que faite-vous encore là, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas rentrée chez vous ? »

Pour seule réponse, Meredith regarda Ewan. Kate comprit immédiatement, elle se tourna alors vers son petit ami, maintenant exaspéré par son comportement.

« -Tu as retenu ma secrétaire ici ?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Ewan d'un ton grave, ne faisant pas attention à ses questions.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! S'indigna-t-elle. Meredith, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous maintenant. Déclara gentiment Kate. »

La jeune femme allait se diriger dans son bureau pour y déposer son manteau, mais son petit ami lui prit fermement le bras et la retînt sur place. Kate lui lança un regard étonné mais aussi rageur.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Redemanda-t-il plus fortement. »

Jack qui était resté sur le pas de la porte jusqu'a maintenant, ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'intervenir. Il ne supportait pas le comportement qu'avait ce Ewan et il voyait bien que Kate ne le supportait pas non plus. Il avança près d'eux et plaça un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son amie, se qui obligea Ewan à la lâcher. Aussitôt que se fut fait, Kate massa son bras douloureux et veilla à rester près de Jack.

Ewan qui venait de remarquer la présence de Jack pour la première fois depuis qu'il soit entré, semblait se calmer mais un soupçon de méfiance et d'inquiétude persistait dans son regard.

« -Elle s'est fait attaqué par un chien, rien de plus. Répondit Jack, calmement.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda brusquement Ewan.

-Capitaine Jack Harkness. Répondit Jack en lui tendant la main. »

Ewan ne la prit pas, il se contenta de tourner son regard vers sa petite amie pour qu'elle lui donne des explications.

« -Hum, Jack est un ami de longue date. On s'était perdus de vue, mais on s'est retrouver aujourd'hui par hasard.

-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il, cette fois plus calmement, mais il semblait méfiant.

-Ce matin, les parents de la petite disparue sont venus au cabinet. J'ai décidé de partir à la recherche de nouvelles preuves. Commença-t-elle.

-En passant par la fenêtre ? Demanda Ewan de façon sceptique.

-C'est Meredith qui t'as dit ça ? Oui, ben j'ai été prise par surprise, il fallait que je sorte et on n'a pas de sortie de secours ici ! S'expliqua-t-elle rapidement. Bref, je suis retourner devant le lieu de la disparition et je me suis engagé dans une ruelle. C'est là qu'un chien errant est apparut de nulle part et m'a sauté dessus. »

Kate pouvait encore sentit les crocs du Weevil dans son bras. Elle regarda Jack, sachant que lui aussi repensait à ce même moment. Elle se retourna vers Ewan et vit qu'il regardait étrangement Jack. Sachant que son petit ami était très possessif, et par conséquent très (trop) jaloux, elle s'empressa de reprendre la parole.

« -C'est Jack qui m'a trouvé et qui m'a aider à me débarrasser du chien. Ensuite, il m'a emmener à l'hôpital et il s'est proposé pour me ramener. Rien de plus. Ajouta-t-elle, au cas où. »

Un petit silence s'installa. Pendant un moment, Ewan et Jack se regardaient et ne se quitter plus du regard. C'était comme si Ewan essayé de savoir si Jack était dangereux pour sa vie de couple ou non. Kate n'avait jamais vu son petit ami ainsi. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il était trop protecteur et très collant quand il était inquiet. Mais jamais encore, il n'avait hausser le ton contre elle et il ne l'avait jamais prise si violemment par le bras. Cela l'inquiétait et l'énervait en même temps. En ayant mare de ce duel de regard et étant très fatigué, elle repris la parole.

« -Bon, maintenant si tu as fini ton interrogatoire, je vais me coucher. »

Puis elle se dirigea dans sa chambre à l'étage.

Jack resta un moment avec Ewan dans l'entré. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'aimait pas cet homme. Et son instinct se trompait rarement. Se lassant de son regard méfiant sur lui, il décida d'entamer un conversation avec lui.

« -Jolie maison. C'est aussi le bureau de Kate ? Demanda-t-il.

-Elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle Kate. Déclara simplement Ewan.

-Elle ne s'en ait jamais plaint. »

Ewan fronça les sourcils. Même lui, qui était son petit ami, avait du mal à l'appeler Kate sans qu'elle le reprenne pour le corriger. Et cet… homme de seconde zone, aurait le droit de lui donner un surnom ?

« -Alors comme ça, vous êtes ami ? Demanda Ewan, méfiant.

-Oui, on s'est connu il y a un an. Mais hélas, nos chemin se sont séparer. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la revoir jusqu'a ce soir.

-Et vous étiez proche ?

-Aussi proches que des meilleurs amis peuvent l'être. Ecoutez, on ne se connait pas mais je sens un peu de méfiance dans votre ton.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Je comprend que vous soyez méfiant, mais nous sommes juste amis. Et en tant qu'ami, je sais ce qui a e don d'énerver Kate. Et un comportement trop possessif, méfiant et collant, c'est exactement ce qui l'énerve. Alors si j'étais vous, je rentrerais chez moi et je la laisserais se reposer.

-Vous croyez pouvoir me donner des conseils ? Pour qui vous vous prenez ?

-Si vous ne faite pas ce que je vous dit, c'est moi qui vous raccompagnerais à la porte. Menaça Jack. »

Ewan était outré par ce que venait de lui dire Jack et il était prêt à riposter, même mettre son poing dans sa figure s'il le fallait mais très vite, il se rendit compte à quel point Jack était impressionnant vu de prêt et très grand aussi. Le jeune homme se ravisa et pris son manteau. Il partit sans dire un mot, mais la porte claqua fortement derrière lui.

Jack sourit, assez fier de lui. Il enleva son manteau et allait dans le bureau de Kate. il observa ses diplômes accrocher au mur, dans des cadres, accompagné d'articles de journal qui relater les exploit de la jeune femme. Il devait admettre qu'il était fière d'elle.

« -Il est partit ? Demanda soudainement la voix de Kate.

-Aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Répondit Jack en levant la tête vers la jeune femme.

-Oh, merci. Tu es mon héros ! Souffla-t-elle de soulagement.

-Je sais ! Sourit-il avec suffisance. »

Jack retourna à son exploration. Il vit alors un papier blanc dans la bibliothèque, coincé entre deux livres, qui retint son attention. Il s'approcha et le prit. C'était une photo pliée en deux. Il regarda curieusement Kate. La jeune femme semblait reconnaitre l'objet et semblait être émue. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le papier, il découvrit une photo d'eux-deux.

« -C'était la seule chose que j'ai emporté avec moi quand j'ai quitté le TARDIS. Déclara-t-elle.

-Je me souviens de ce moment. Déclara faiblement Jack perdu dans les souvenirs. »

Kate s'approcha de lui pour regarder aussi la photo.

« -J'était surprise et j'avais beaucoup de mal à y croire mais je suis heureuse de te revoir, Jack.

-Moi aussi. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais immortel et que vous étiez partit à travers l'espace, j'étais persuadé que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir.

-Jack…? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Oui ?

-Je sais que tu travail pour un organisation secrète et tous ça… mais j'aimerais te revoir… On viens de se retrouver et je n'ai plus envie de te perdre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas te lâcher de si tôt ! Et TORCHWOOD ne sera jamais un secret pour toi. Tu as vu bien plus de chose avec le Docteur. »

Kate sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack, regardant toujours la photo dans ses mains.

« -Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer. Tu as eu une rude journée.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais elle n'était pas si mal que ça.

-A bientôt Kate. »

Jack se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrer après avoir remis son manteau. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser la main sur la clenche, Kate le rappelait. Il se retourna et vit la jeune femme dans le couloir à le regarder. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, la jeune femme s'approchait de lui pour se jeter dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

* * *

 _ **Voilà une journée bien mouvementé pour Kate qui s'achève enfin. Que pensez-vous d'Ewan ? N'hésitez pas à commenté ^^Bisous !**_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Hi ! J'espère que vous allez bien ^^ Je reviens avec le chapitre 5, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ^^**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 5**_

* * *

C'est avec un rayon de soleil qui passait à travers sa fenêtre que Kate se réveilla. Elle se sentait encore un peu fatiguée et étourdie. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour regarder l'heure. 10 :00. S'étirant un peu en baillant, la jeune femme roula sur le dos. Elle vit alors le bandage sur son avant-bras et tous lui revint en mémoire. La ruelle, le Weevil, TORCHWOOD, Jack... Toute cette histoire était tellement étrange et improbable que Kate aurait cru que tout n'était qu'un simple rêve si elle n'avait pas ce bandage pour lui affirmer le contraire.

Kate ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était tellement confuse ! Elle était tellement heureuse de revoir Jack en vie, mais elle avait tellement de chose à lui demander. Or, elle ne pouvait pas se présenter à TORCHWOOD et les lui poser ? Non ? Elle ne pouvait le déranger dans son travail, d'autant plus qu'il était censé être secret. Peut-être qu'elle devait attendre un peu avant de le revoir, histoire de bien réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'est passé...

C'est fou, elle ne l'avait revu que depuis hier et elle était déjà incapable de ne plus penser à lui. Cela avait toujours été ainsi avec Jack. Il était quelqu'un qu'elle admirait et aimait beaucoup. Elle avait le souvenir d'être très proche de lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire lorsqu'elle se souvint des bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui.

* * *

 _Kate s'ennuyait fermement... Elle était assise dans sa chambre depuis au moins vingt minutes à fixer le vide devant elle. Le Docteur avait décidé de rester quelques jours dans le vortex temporel, juste pour faire une pause dans leurs aventures. Kate ne s'était pas plein au premier abord, car il fallait avouer que leurs dernières aventures avaient été assez éprouvantes pour ne pas dire épuisantes. Mais maintenant... c'était une toute autre histoire..._

 _La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son lit en gémissant fortement. Elle regarda le plafond et souffla de frustration. Le Docteur était occupé à bricoler le TARDIS et Kate n'avait pas envie de l'embêter. Rose venait tout juste de partir rejoindre sa mère à Londres. Il ne restait plus que Jack. A cette pensé, elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Alors, elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre._

 _Un fois devant la porte, elle frappa et attendit une réponse. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps._

 _« -Entre Katie. Déclara-t-il. »_

 _La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et fronça les sourcils._

 _« -Comment tu savais que c'était moi ? Demanda-t-elle, confuse._

 _-Je sais toujours quand c'est toi. Répondit-il avec un sourire. »_

 _La jeune femme hocha la tête avec un sourire timide. Elle entra dans la chambre et regarda un peu autour d'elle. Elle remarqua la casquette militaire de Jack posé sur son bureau. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, elle la caressa et l'observa sous toutes les coutures._

 _« -Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cette visite ? demanda Jack._

 _-Je m'ennuie. Répondit-elle._

 _-Donc tu es venue me voir pour... ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau, avec un petit sourire._

 _-Pour ne plus m'ennuyer. »_

 _Kate haussa un peu les épaules en lui offrant un sourire innocent. Puis elle prit sa casquette dans les mains et joua un peu avec._

 _« -D'accord... Rit Jack. J'ignorais que j'étais divertissant ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma casquette ? Demanda-t-il enfin._

 _-Je ne sais pas. Répondit-elle en la mettant sur la tête. Ça me va ? Demanda-t-elle._

 _-Oui, ça te va très bien. Répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Mais maintenant il va falloir me la redonner. »_

 _Kate fit mine de réfléchir, puis afficha un sourire taquin._

 _« -Nah. J'en ai pas envie._

 _-Oui, mais c'est la mienne. Rends-la-moi._

 _-C'est moi le capitaine maintenant, tu dois m'obéir. Sourit-elle._

 _-Oh, vraiment ?_

 _-Vraiment._

 _-Kate. Murmura-t-il avec un sourire. Rends-moi cette casquette. »_

 _Kate se sentit un peu faiblir sous son regard. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à détourner les siens. Mais soudain, elle se sentit audacieuse. Elle se colla à lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se pencha sur son oreille._

 _« -Viens la chercher. Chuchota-t-elle. »_

 _Et soudain, elle se mit à courir hors de la chambre. Jack la suivit rapidement avec un sourire. Kate se mit à rire et c'est là que commença une course poursuite dans tous les couloirs du TARDIS. Jack riait et criait qu'il allait l'attraper et lui faire payer. Kate riait aussi en le narguant, en lui disant qu'il ne l'attraperait jamais. Mais Jack ne faisait que se rapprocher d'elle. Kate entra alors dans la salle de la console. Le Docteur qui bricolait là fut surpris de les voir courir dans la pièce. Kate se mit à tourner autour de la console. Jack était du côté opposé et essayait de la rattraper._

 _« -Viens ici, Katie !_

 _-Viens me chercher !_

 _-Je vais t'attraper !_

 _-Essaye un peu pour voir ! »_

 _Kate était un peu fatigué maintenant et Jack prit avantage de cette situation. Il parvint à passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Il la souleva du sol et la fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de la reposer par terre et la chatouiller vigoureusement. Kate criait et riait en même temps. Elle essayait de se débattre mais il la tenait trop fortement. Elle le supplia d'arrêter et déclara forfait. Jack arrêta et la regarda dans les yeux avec un grand sourire. Kate le regarda aussi dans les yeux, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés mais ravis. La jeune femme prit la casquette sur sa tête et la posa sur la tête de Jack._

* * *

Kate revint à elle, bien qu'elle aurait préféré resté dans ses souvenirs, lorsque son portable vibra. Elle le regarda et vit qu'elle avait un message... D'Ewan.

|Ewan : On se voit cet aprèm ? |

La jeune femme soupira. Elle aimait beaucoup Ewan, mais depuis hier, elle était un peu en colère contre lui. Il avait réagi excessivement la veille et elle ne pensait pas que rester avec lui était le meilleur moyen de mettre ses idées au clair. Il ne ferait que lui poser des questions, la surveiller comme si elle était une enfant et cela ne ferait que l'énerver. Elle prit alors son portable pour lui répondre.

|Moi : Non, j'ai beaucoup de travail à rattraper, désolé. Peut-être plus tard ? |

|Ewan : Ah ok... Comme tu veux. Je t'aime xxx |

Elle ne répondit pas à sa marque d'affection. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait. Elle n'était pas prête à lui dire ces trois mots. Pas encore. Elle l'aimait bien sûr mais elle n'arrivait pas à le lui dire avec ces trois mots. Elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi.

La jeune femme soupira et se leva. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait pris une douche, était habillé et déjà installer à son bureau. Elle retravailla sur le dossier qui l'avait mené dans cette ruelle la veille. L'affaire de la jeune Kegan. Elle passa plus de trois heures sur ce dossier, à relire tous les rapports de police, relire tous les témoignages, revoir tous les indices qu'elle avait récolté, mais elle n'avança pas plus. Frustrée de ne rien trouver, Katheline s'affaissa dans son siège. Elle remarqua alors l'heure affichée sur son horloge. 13 : 27. L'après-midi venait de commencer et elle n'avait toujours rien avalé depuis qu'elle s'était réveillé.

Katheline se leva alors et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sa secrétaire avait pris son jour de repos, alors la jeune femme avait laissé son agence fermée pour aujourd'hui. De plus, elle avait trop de chose auxquelles penser. Elle se prépara un petit repas et alluma la télé. Comme il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, elle regarda un feuilleton qui ressemblait beaucoup à un roman de Sherlock Holmes. Alors qu'elle mangeait tranquillement, elle entendit l'acteur à la télé dire : « Les coïncidences, ça n'existe pas voyons ! »

Etrangement, cette phrase la fit beaucoup réfléchir. Les coïncidences... Puis elle fronça les sourcils. Après un an, elle rencontrait Jack dans une ruelle abandonnée. Exactement au même moment, le même jour, les deux amis, longuement perdu de vue, se sont retrouvé dans la même rues, dans la même ville. Cela faisait beaucoup. Kate ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que Jack et son équipe faisait là.

Finissant son repas, cette question n'avait pas quitté son esprit. Elle avait besoin de réponse. Jack était maintenant impliqué dans son affaire de disparition. Elle avait besoin de lui demander ce qu'il faisait ce jour-là. Elle prit rapidement une décision. Elle prit son manteau et se dirigea vers TORCHWOOD.

Environ vingt minutes après être partie de chez elle, Katheline arriva en taxi devant le Wales Millenium Centre. Bien qu'elle fût été très secouée et très fatiguée, Kate avait une bonne mémoire. Elle se souvenait être sortie de l'agence de tourisme la veille, lorsque Jack l'avait raccompagné chez elle. Alors elle traversa la place Roald Dahl, passant devant la tour d'eau. Elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la petite agence qui se trouvait en bordure de l'eau.

Bien qu'elle soit déterminée à avoir des réponses, elle hésita un peu avant d'entrer. Comment allait-elle expliquer la raison de sa venue ? N'allait-elle pas déranger Jack ? Comment allait réagir son équipe, qu'elle n'avait aperçu que quelques minutes ? Secouant la tête pour se reconcentrer, elle posa la main sur la poigné de la porte et entra.

La première chose qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle entra fut un comptoir recouvert de paperasse. Katheline hésita un peu. Elle fit deux pas en avant et regarda la grande porte en métal. C'était la porte qui menait à TORCHWOOD.

« -Je peux vous aider ? Demanda une voix. »

Katheline sursauta violement et se retourna vers la voix. Elle avait été perdue dans ses pensé qu'elle n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un venir. C'était un jeune homme, assez séduisant. Il avait les cheveux noirs et la peau assez pâle. Et il portait un magnifique costume. Il était un peu trop élégant pour cette agence de tourisme qui semblait tomber en ruine. Elle secoua un peu la tête et hésita avant de prendre la parole.

« -Hum... Oui, je crois que vous les pouvez. J'aimerais voir le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Déclara-t-elle. »

Le jeune homme semblait hésiter un peu. Après tout, TORCHWOOD était une agence secrète, elle ne devrait probablement savoir que Jack était ici. Puis, il semblait paraitre un peu plus confiant.

« -Qui le demande ? Demanda-t-il.

-Katheline Miller. »

Soudain, un doux sourire traversa son visage. C'était comme s'il la connaissait. Pourtant Kate ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu la veille. Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en état de se rappeler les visages qu'elle avait croiser à ce moment-là.

Le jeune homme tendit la main pour atteindre quelque chose sous le comptoir. Presque aussitôt, dans un grand vacarme qui fit sursauter violement la jeune femme, la porte un métal derrière elle s'ouvrit. Elle regarda curieusement l'homme gallois derrière le comptoir. Il ne faisait que lui sourire, puis il disparut dans une autre pièce, la laissant seule. Kate haussa un sourcil, c'était pour le moins, une rencontre bien étrange. Puis elle se retourna vers la porte en métal. Elle prit une grande inspiration et avança dans ce couloir.

* * *

 _ **Ooooh ! Les choses sérieuses commencent ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, à bientôt !**_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

* * *

Le couloir était sombre et l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait et se fermait automatiquement, comme s'il savait ce qu'elle comptait faire, lui fit un peu peur. Kate était un peu anxieuse à vrai dire. Que lui avait-elle prit de venir ici ? Qu'allait-elle dire ? Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Puis elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Pourquoi était-elle si nerveuse ? Elle ne faisait que voir Jack, un ami de longue date et ses collègues. Aucune raison d'avoir peur. Elle avait voyagé avec le Docteur et affronter des extraterrestres, rencontrer de nouvelles personne ne devrait par lui faire peur !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Kate avança. Une porte énorme en forme d'engrenage s'ouvrit devant elle, la menant droit vers le coeur de TORCHWOOD. Elle avança de quelques pas lents, hésitant, émerveillée par la grandeur de l'endroit. Elle ne se souvenait pas que c'était aussi grand et pourtant la dernière fois qu'elle était ici remonte à la veille.

« -Kate ! S'exclama un voix. »

Katheline regarda devant elle et vit Jack la regarder avec un sourire. Aussitôt une vague de soulagement l'accueillit. Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers les bras qu'il avaient ouvert pour elle. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui offrant une étreinte chaleureuse. Kate se sentit à nouveau rassurer dans ses bras.

« -Jack. Sourit-elle, leva la tête de leur étreinte pour le regarder.

-Ianto m'a prévenu de ton arrivée. Il a dit que tu avais besoin de me voir. Tout va bien ? »

Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son inquiétude.

« -Oui, je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de parler de quelque chose. Répondit-elle. »

Jack allait répondre mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha. On venait de l'appeler. Il sourit à son amie et lui fit signe de le suivre. Kate le suivit alors jusque dans des escaliers. Ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être la salle principale, remplis de bureau et d'ordinateurs. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns bouclés se tourna vers Jack et s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose... Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posèrent sur Kate.

« -Oh. Déclara-t-elle, surprise pas la présence de Kate et confuse. »

Kate se sentit mal à l'aise, c'était comme si cette femme ne l'aimait pas, comme si elle n'acceptait pas sa présence ici. Kate avec une sorte de don pour sentir ce genre de chose. Elle pouvait dire si une personne lui inspirait confiance ou non et si les gens lui faisait confiance ou non. Cette femme ne semblait faire partit de ceux qui veulent lui accorder sa confiance. Mais Jack ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il sourit et passa un bras dans le dos de Kate.

« - Suzie, laisse-moi te présenter Katheline Miller. Kate, voici Suzie Costello, mon second. Présenta Jack.

-Enchanté. Déclara Kate, un peu nerveuse. »

Suzie hocha simplement la tête et s'apprêta à parler à Jack mais celui-ci emmena Kate plus loin avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Le capitaine fit avancer son amie dans une zone qu'elle connaissait un peu mieux, juste devant son bureau. Il y avait une jeune japonaise assise à une ordinateur et un homme en blouse blanche.

« -Et voici, Toshiko Sato, notre experte en informatique et Owen Harper, notre médecin, c'est lui qui t'a rafistolé.

-Merci beaucoup pour ça. Déclara Kate.

-Quand tu veux. Répondit Owen en la regardant de la tête aux pieds avec un soupçon de flirt. »

Kate se retint de ne pas froncer les sourcils face aux comportement étrange d'Owen, mais elle n'y réfléchit pas trop. Venait-elle de rêver ou Jack s'était crispé ? Le fait qu'Owen flirt avec elle le dérangerait-il ?

« -Les gars, voici Katheline Miller. »

Kate fit un signe de la main et sourit un peu nerveusement. Soudain elle entendit des pas au dessus d'elle. Elle leva la tête et remarqua l'homme de l'accueil. Jack se tourna vers lui.

« -Oh et tu connais déjà Ianto Jones. Notre homme à tout faire.

-Enchanté Katheline. Déclara-t-il gentiment.

-Voilà, maintenant tu as rencontré toute l'équipe de TORCHWOOD.

-Quel honneur. Plaisanta-t-elle avec un sourire. Je suis ravie, vraiment. Dit-elle sincèrement. Jack, peut-on parler maintenant ?

-Bien sûr.

-En privé. Clarifia-t-elle.

-Oh, oui bien sûr, suis moi. »

Kate suivi Jack dans son bureau. Juste avant qu'elle n'entre dans la pièce elle entendit les collègue de Jack parler.

« -Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été retconée ? Demanda Suzie avec un certain agacement.

-Jack ne l'a pas voulu. Répondit sagement Ianto.

-Pourquoi aurait-elle le droit de tout savoir sur TORCHWOOD ? Redemenda-t-elle, désagréable.

-Parce que c'est son amie, et qu'il n'a pas envie de la perdre, je suppose. Ajouta Toshiko.

-Eh bien, moi ça me dérange pas de la voir dans les parage. Ajouta Owen, suivit d'un silence. Quoi ? »

Kate ne sut pas vraiment quoi penser. Que voulait-elle dire par 'retconée' ? Elle secoua la tête et entra dans le bureau de Jack. Il était déjà en train de lui préparer du thé. Elle s'arrêta un moment à l'observer avec un sourire un peu mélancolique. Cela lui rappelait tant de souvenirs.

* * *

 _Katheline était assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine du TARDIS, une couverture bien chaude posé sur ses épaules, reniflant un peu. Rose était à ses cotés pour la soutenir moralement mais aussi pour regarder ce qui se passait actuellement dans la cuisine. Jack et le Docteur se disputaient._

 _Kate était soudainement tombée malade. Au début, cela semblait juste un rhume mais maintenant, elle avait beaucoup de fièvre, elle avait mal à la tête et avait du mal à respirer. Lorsque les premiers symptômes s'étaient montrer, elle n'avait rien dit, ne pensant pas que ce soit trop grave, mais lorsqu'elle se sentit mal et qu'elle commençait à avoir froid, elle alla voir Jack. Ce dernier la mena jusqu'au Docteur qui se trouvait à la cuisine. Ils avaient tous remarqué l'état de la jeune femme et le Docteur tenta de l'occulter pour déterminer ce qu'elle avait sans grand succès. C'est à ce moment que la dispute avec éclaté. Rose était rentrée avec un couverture pour elle et regardait maintenant la discussion devant elles._

 _« -Je croyais que sur le TARDIS, nous ne pouvions pas tomber malade ! S'énerva Jack. Vous avez dit que nous étions immunisés !_

 _-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Répliqua le Docteur, agacé._

 _-Eh bien, vous avez tord._

 _-Je sais, j'ai remarqué !_

 _-Vous êtes Docteur, faites quelque choses ! Hurla Jack._

 _-Je ne suis pas ce genre de Docteur ! Et j'essaye ! Maintenant arrêter de crier ! »_

 _Kate fit un gémissement de douleur et se massa les tempes. Rose passa une main dans son dos, pour la réconforter._

 _« -Les garçons ! Moins fort ! Elle a mal à la tête ! Chuchota-cria Rose._

 _-On doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour la soulager ! Continua Jack, un peu moins fort mais toujours énervé._

 _-Je pourrais bien lui donner un médicament, mais j'ignore lequel !_

 _-Vous avez une pharmacie plus grande qu'une planète ! Cherchez ! »_

 _Le Docteur, mécontent du comportement de Jack et un peu affolé par l'état de Kate, se précipita hors de la pièce, furieux et anxieux. Rose lui courut instantanément après en lui disant qu'elle pourrait l'aider. Jack posa une main sur son visage en soupirant. Il était inquiet, Kate ne se sentait pas bien et ils ne savaient pas de quoi elle était atteinte. Il s'approcha alors d'elle._

 _« -Eh, ça va aller, on va te soigner. Rassura-t-il dans une voix douce._

 _-C'est pas l'impression que vous donnez. Murmura-t-elle en se massant les tempes._

 _-Tu es très pâle. Remarqua Jack, encore plus inquiet._

 _-Je suis malade, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je danse la samba ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement mais pleine de sarcasme. »_

 _Jack ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. Il passa un bras autour d'elle en souriant un peu._

 _« -J'avoue que j'aurais préféré te voir danser en cet instant que de te voir malade._

 _-On est deux alors. Ne t'approche pas trop de moi, on ne sait pas si c'est contagieux._

 _-Je m'en fiche. Je ne m'éloignerais pas de toi. Je vais te faire un peu de thé, ca te fera du bien._

 _-Du thé miracle ?_

 _-Oui du thé miracle. Je suis peut-être américain, je fais très bien le thé._

 _-J'ai jamais dit le contraire !_

 _-Mais tu l'a pensé._

 _-Une seule fois. Avoua-t-elle avec un sourire. »_

 _Jack lui prépara du thé et pendant qu'il ne regardait pas, Kate ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer avec un sourire. Il prenait soin d'elle depuis le premier jour où ils se sont rencontrer. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Plus tard, après qu'elle ait bu son thé, le Docteur et Rose revinrent avec un médicament. Kate le prit en espérant que cela allait la guérir. Puis elle se sentit fatiguée._

 _« -Tu devrais aller te coucher. Remarqua le Docteur. Quelqu'un devrait veiller sur elle._

 _-Je vais le faire. Offrit immédiatement Jack. »_

 _Il s'approcha de Kate et la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée et la porta dans les couloirs du TARDIS jusque dans sa chambre._

 _« -Jack, je suis malade mais je peux encore marcher. Fit-elle remarquer._

 _-Oui mais tu es fatiguée, tu as besoin de repos._

 _-Merci de prendre soin de moi, Jack... Murmura-t-elle à moitié endormie déjà._

 _-Y'a pas de quoi, Katie. »_

 _Jack la coucha dans son lit et s'assit à son chevet. Plus tard, la jeune femme se réveilla en se retournant dans son lit. Jack vint vérifié sa température. Elle n'avait presque plus de fièvre, ce qui était bon signe._

 _« -J'ai froid. Gémit-elle. »_

 _Jack lui prit la main et la froideur de ses doigts contre sa paume le surpris, elle était complètement gelée. Il se leva et se coucha sur le lit, à coté d'elle. Kate ne posa pas de question et se blottit contre lui en quête de chaleur. Elle se rendormit instantanément dans les bras de Jack._

* * *

« -Allo, ici la Terre, vous me recevez ? »

Kate secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et se concentra vers Jack qui la regardait avec un peu d'amusement.

« -Pardon, j'étais... dans mes pensées. Déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant au bureau.

-J'ai vu ça. Tu avais l'air partie très loin. Fit-il remarquer.

-Oui, étrangement, ça ne cesse d'arriver ces derniers temps. »

Katheline savait que le retour de Jack allait lui ramenait des souvenirs plus ou moins plaisant. Pour l'instant, elle ne se souvenait que des bons moment donc elle ne se plaignait pas. Jack lui donna sa tasse de thé et s'assit à son bureau.

« -Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt. Déclara-t-il.

-Vraiment ? Ma présence te dérange-t-elle ? Demanda-t-elle, d'humeur taquine.

-La présence d'une femme ne me dérange jamais. Répondit-il.

-Oh, et moi qui croyais que j'étais spéciale, me voilà rabaissé au même niveau que les autres. Fit-elle avec un moue, feignant être blessée.

-Oh, Katie, Dieu sait que tu es spéciale pour moi. Répondit Jack avec un de ses sourire dont il avait le secret. »

Ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de se sentir gênée et flattée en même temps, Kate sourie discrètement. Elle prit sa tasse et but une longue gorgée, essayant de cacher sa timidité.

« -Plus sérieusement, Kat', pourquoi es-tu venue me voir, tu as dis que tu voulais me parler. Rien de grave, j'espère ?

-Ca dépendra de la conversation. Répondit-elle. En fait, je n'avais pas l'intention de venir, du moins pas tout de suite. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées... Ma vie a un peu trop été chamboulée la nuit dernière. Sourit-elle timidement. Donc je me suis remit au travail. J'enquête sur une disparition, une jeune femme, et j'ai besoin de te poser des questions. »

Jack se redressa dans son siège, se penchant sur son bureau, les sourcils froncés.

« -Je ne suis pas un suspect au moins. Déclara-t-il en plaisantant, mais Kate pouvait sentir sa confusion.

-Je ne pense pas. Veux-tu bien répondre à mes questions ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Hier, lorsque j'étais dans cette ruelle, je cherchais la disparue. C'est dans cette ruelle qu'elle s'est volatilisé. Et j'ai trouvé ça étrange que le même jour, au même moment, après s'être perdue de vue pendant des années, on se retrouve au même endroit. Alors ma question est : qu'est-ce que tu faisait dans cette ruelle ? »

Jack était resté concentré sur les yeux vert de son amis pendant qu'elle parlait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un peu de fierté en la voyant poser ses questions intelligentes comme une vraie détective. Puis, il se mit a réfléchir à cette histoire de disparition et il devint plus sérieux.

« -Tu enquête sur Jennifer Kegan ? Demanda-t-il. »

Kate ouvrit la bouche. Dire qu'elle n'était pas surprise serait le plus grand mensonge de l'Univers. Elle cligna un peu des yeux puis fronça les sourcils.

« -Co-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je le sais parce que c'est pour ça que j'étais dans cette ruelle moi aussi.

-Euh... D'accord, pourrais-tu être plus... explicite ?

-TORCHWOOD essayait de capturer un Weevil, on a suivit son signal jusque dans cette ruelle. Mais ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévue. Lorsqu'on est arrivé, Jennifer Kegan entrait dans cette rue, un peu ivre. Elle n'a pas vu la bête arrivé droit sur elle. Le temps qu'on arrive, le Weevil avait pris la fuite et Jennifer était morte... »

Morte. Jennifer Kegan étais morte. Kate avec un peu de mal avec cette information. Elle avait tant travailler sur cette enquête, tant rassuré les parents qu'elle se sentait un peu malade d'apprendre qu'elle était morte depuis le début. Elle était triste et affreusement confuse.

Et elle s'était retrouvé dans cette même ruelle et s'était fait attaqué par ce même Weevil. Elle aurait surement fini de la même manière que cette pauvre jeune fille.

« -Kate ? Demanda Jack inquiète devant le visage pâle de son amie.

-Hm? Pardon, c'est juste que... Je m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'elle soit morte... J'étais tellement... J'avais tellement envie de la retrouver pour ces pauvre parents que... Je n'ai pas envisagé qu'elle était morte. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ?

-Rien du tout. Déclara tristement Jack.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'ils ne retrouveront jamais le corps de Jennifer. On s'en ai chargé.

-Vous vous en êtes chargé ? Comment ça ?

-S'il trouve le corps de Jennifer, ils trouveront les traces de crocs du Weevil. Mais leur existence doit rester secrete. On a donc pris le corps de Jennifer. Dans quelque jours, on retrouvera un corps dans les docks et on l'identifiera comme Jennifer.

-Vous avez tout planifié. Tout masqué. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Jack se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

« -Tu es en colère ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Répondit-elle un peu durement. »

Jack hocha la tête et se leva, s'éloignant un peu. Kate se rendit compte de son comportement et se leva immédiatement pour le rejoindre.

« -Oh, non, pas après toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui prenant le bras pour qu'il lui fasse face. Je suis un peu en colère mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je t'assure. Je suis en colère contre moi, je... je me suis tellement impliqué dans cette enquête...

-Me voilà un peu soulagé. Rit un peu Jack.

-Je ne pourrais jamais être en colère contre toi. Pas vraiment. Rassura-t-elle. »

Jack eu soudainement l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Kate ne dit rien et l'étreignit fortement. Ils en avaient en quelque sorte tous les deux besoin. De ce réconfort qu'ils pouvaient mutuellement s'apporter.

Soudain on frappa à la porte et Ianto entra. Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent un peu en regardant vers la porte. Ianto semblais un peu surpris mais il semblait aussi qu'il essayait de retenir un sourire.

« -Hm... On a besoin de vous, monsieur.

-J'arrive tout de suite. Répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Kate. Le devoir m'appelle. »

Kate allait répondre mais son téléphone sonna. Elle le sortit de la poche de son manteau et lu le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

|Ewan : Tu peux me rejoindre chez moi ? J'ai une surprise pour toi. |

Kate soupira en voyant que c'était Ewan, elle était encore un peu frustré avec son comportement de la veille mais elle n'était plus en colère.

« -Je vais devoir y aller aussi. Déclara-t-elle pour Jack. »

Celui-ci était en train d'enfiler son manteau gris. Il regarda le portable de Kate, un peu curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien avoir besoin d'elle, mais il laissa cette pensé de coté.

« -Tu trouvera la sortie ?

-Oui, merci.

-Ianto peut t'aider si tu veux.

-J'ai dit que ça allait merci. Répéta-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Jack sortit de son bureau mais à peine eut-il fait un pas hors de la pièce qu'il fit marche arrière.

« -Oh et Kat' ?

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Reviens me voir quand tu veux. Nous avons du temps à rattraper. »

Et avec ça, il disparut. Katheline sourit un peu. Oui en effet, ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper. Elle sortit de TORCHWOOD, saluant gentiment Ianto avant de retourner dans l'air frais des docks de Cardiff.

Elle sortit son portable et relu le message de son petit ami. Elle tapa rapidement une réponse.

|Moi : Je serais là dans 20 min. |

Elle sourit et commença à marcher sur la place Roald Dahl en quête d'un taxi. Il était temps de faire la paix avec lui.


End file.
